Seeing you differetly
by NarutoNineTaleFox
Summary: Ladybug started having feelings for Cat Noir. Them meeting new hero's and defeating Hawk Moth. MariChat


"Let her go!" Cat Noir pointed his staff at the akumatized person in front of him. And continued fighting the other akumatized victims with his staff. The akumatized victims had thick vines/liana on their hair which they could whip their opponents and had sharp nails. Cat Noir was having a very hard time to get rid of them, since they were too many of them. Ladybug and Cat Noir had no idea where they come from and how they have multiplied

"If you give me your miraculous, I will." The boss of them replied while tighting his thick vine/liana harder around ladybug.

"Ughhh" she cried in pain. "No don't do it Cat Noir, don't listen to him." She said between clench teeth, trying her hardest to break free and holding back her tears as it was very painful.

In fact, she was afraid, afraid because a couple of days ago, she had this same scenario in her dreams. She dismissed it thinking it was only a nightmare and nothing more of it. On that dream she died, on this same spot, on the hands of this akumatized victim. But she was most importantly worried about Cat Noir, afraid of losing him, not knowing what will happen to her kitten made her sick to the stomach. That's right, you read right she thought her kitten as she realised that she started to have feelings for her partner in crime today.

"If you don't be quite, I will squeeze you to death" the boss replied angrily.

"As if I will let you" Cat Noir dissed as he run towards him but was stopped by a liana holding his staff.

"Kitty, run and save yourself!"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "And leave you here all tangled up by yourself? Not a chance, My lady." He smirked at her as he continued to fight others.

She looked at him angrily "You don't understand, it's too dangerous for you to stay here. Y-" Her heart froze as she saw Cat Noir got scratch across the face. "K-KITTEN!" Her heart doubled the speed. "Y-Your face!"

He looked at her grinning "Is My lady worried about me?"

"..."

His smile only got bigger as he notice she was in fact very worried about him. He jump up throw the air and shouted "CATACLYSM!" Hitting the ground under him and the akumatized victims. He quickly jumped across to catch his lady as the akumatized victim losses his grip around her. "Now My Lady, use your lucky charm!" He said as he let her down.

She nodded her head "lucky charm." And a large scissors came out.

"What, are you going to barber him or something" He laughed.

"That's it, his akuma is in his thick vines." She jump down and quickly cut his vines before he wakes up from beginning unconscious and out came the dark butterfly "No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize." She yelled out as she caught the akuma. "bye, bye little butterfly" And out came a pure white butterfly as released it and waved as it flew away. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She cried and threw the scissors into the air. All the damage was restored and everything went back to normal, including Cat Noirs injury.

"Pound it!" Cat Noir and Ladybug said simultaneously.

All of the sudden she lost her balance and Cat Noir caught her before hitting the ground, picking her up in bridal style. "W-what are you doing, p-put me down." She blushed as her heart pick up real fast.

"I could hear your heart beating really fast, is My Lady perhaps falling for me." Cat Noir pun. But he didn't expect her to turn into a tomato. She looked at him shyly. But it was his turn to be flashed. She didn't notice it, she pick up her hand and caressed his face where his injury supposed to be.

"I'm glad it vanished, I wouldn't want your face to become a scare because of me distracting you." Oh, how much he wanted to kiss her right here, right now.

Beep. Beep.

The moment had been cut of by their miraculous beeping, telling them they only had a minute left before they would de-transform back. "C-could you let me down, Kitty." She said shyly.

"Can't you stay for a while and let me know who you are, My Lady" He said as he let her down. Pushing his luck.

"I'm sorry," She apologised "but we've talked about this before."

"I know, I-" He got interpreted

"I'm sorry Kitty but I've got to go." She said in a hurry and left him standing there alone.

After a little while he signed and left before transforming back to his civilian self.

Without them knowing there was someone watching them from afar.

 **17/02/2017**

 **So what do you think of it :)**

 **Please inform me if there is any mistakes that I have made as I'm not that good of a writer.**


End file.
